Hidden Souls
by SweetChocolatez
Summary: High School AU. Kagome has always been a normal girl that wishes for something more. Her sister, Kikyo, has always been extraordinary and just wants to be normal. So, they decide to switch places! Can they keep it a secret from their teachers and family? Co-written with GrapefruitWannabe!


She sat back in her seat and dug her nails into the chair. Her sister sat to her left and was chatting away. The anticipation was grueling. The excitement in the room was palpable and the room buzzed with noise. She couldn't help but wish the din would disappear. It was supposedly a honor to even be able to qualify to take the exam into this school. If it wasn't for her spiritual abilities, she wouldn't even be here. She had spent her whole life in a shrine and it was as if this kind of life was destined to be her future. Why couldn't she decide her own future?

"Kikyo!" A hand waved in front of her face, "are you even listening?"

"...what were you saying?" Kikyo asked; turning to her sister and shaking her head.

"You think we'll get in?" Kagome questioned. Kikyo shook her head.

"No."

"You're just saying that because you're scared." Kikyo wanted to laugh. Her twin was always blunt.

"I'm just worried." Kikyo said softly.

"Really?" Kagome questioned and leaned forward grabbing Kikyo's hands. Kagome's hands were trembling, "I'm terrified. But I'm also excited! I mean, can you imagine? We could be like the wonder twins!"

Kikyo frowned and looked her sister over. While they looked the same, Kagome's infectious smile got to everyone. But her twin also had a knack for attracting trouble. If Kagome got caught up in this world, she would probably get herself killed. Kikyo knew first hand that the only reason this academy even knew about them was because she kept having to fight off demons and spirits that were drawn to Kagome. Kikyo lowered her lashes, it was actually more that Kagome attracted everyone.

"Gah!" Kagome exclaimed, "I wish it would just start already!"

"Patience." Kikyo said trying to get her sister to calm down. Her anxiety was contagious. It wouldn't be good if they both were nervous.

Kikyo blanched. What was she thinking? It wasn't like they were taking the test together. This wasn't a written test. If it was anything like her grandfather said then it was some sort of trial. She looked down at the hand that was still joined with Kagome's and squeezed. Kikyo was trying to be strong. But the possibility of suddenly being in a different room or being away from her sister, who was better at relieving tension, was eating at her.

Kagome's hand squeezed back. She must be feeling the same way. "Kikyo, you were always better at all these things. You'll do fine! I bet you have more experience kicking demon butt than anyone else here!"

Kikyo relaxed her shoulders but tightened her grip on her sister's hand as the front door swung open and the instructors filed into the room. A hush fell over the crowd of teenagers. All eyes in the room surveyed the scene nervously. The tension in the room rose.

"We are going to begin shortly. I hope you are all prepared and wearing appropriate clothing." Kikyo recognized the speaker as Midoriko. She was the founder of the academy. Kikyo looked the woman over and was impressed by the spiritual aura she could feel considering the distance between them. Midoriko's eyes shot up to meet hers.

There was a spark. Something. She could feel it in her skin. Kikyo peered over at her sister and Kagome's skin was also covered in goosebumps. She had felt it too.

A demon slayer with an impressive weapon walked to the front and motioned the humans with him. Kikyo now understood what the seating arrangements were for.

"Alright. Now that there are only demons and those with spiritual abilities left in here, the first test can begin." Midoriko walked among the students and started placing cards face down on each of the desks. When she got to Kikyo, she left just one card and skipped Kagome. Kikyo didn't voice this because she wasn't sure if it was on purpose. "I want you to tell me what is under that card without touching it."

Kikyo looked over at her sister. Kagome shrugged and whispered, "I guess we're sharing."

Kikyo nodded and watched as her classmates stared at their cards, struggling to figure out how to fortune tell or some other stupid idea. With a zap of her power it puffed enough to flip the card over with ease. Queen of diamonds.

Kikyo looked up to see if the instructors were watching. Midoriko was looking back with a satisfied smile. The students around her started using their abilities as well to flip their cards. Kikyo was surprised this was so easy. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

"Good, good." One of the other instructors said, clapping his hands. He was a demon but with a mask covering his face. Kikyo couldn't make out what kind. "Simple. Easy. I'm glad you all passed. That was the warm up. I'm sure you are all prepared for part one." The masked demon then pointed to a couple students, including Kikyo. "I want all of you to leave with Midoriko-sama. Your test will be taken in another area."

Kikyo stood up slowly and turned back to her sister, who looked as lost as she felt. Kagome worked up a smile and waved to her sister. And just like that... Kikyo was alone.

The students followed behind Midoriko in a spread out group. The older woman led them out of the building. Kikyo recognized the other students as people who were able to turn their cards over soon after she did. She wanted to point out that her sister should be here too, but that was a childish thought.

"Now," Midoriko said as they came upon a new building. The inside looked like a gym. Only it was much larger than any gym she had ever seen before. A spectator window made up most of the wall to her right. So there were more judges?

"You will begin the next test. I will pick two of you and they will fight until I say stop. This isn't about who wins." She eyed the crowd expectantly.

Kikyo looked at her… well... she could hardly call them classmates. They were all demons save for her. They all looked thrilled. Kikyo felt a quiet anger rise in her. This was just a game to them.

"Onigumo, Naraku vs Higurashi, Kikyo," Midoriko waved them over. As she took tentative steps to where she was assigned, Midoriko spoke without a warning, "Begin."


End file.
